


Blind Trust

by Idahl



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mairon being a creep, Poor Tyelpe, Rape/Non-con Elements, Silverfisting, Smut, Tyelpe in Numenor, Underage Sex, but not really, do not read if teenage/adult sex is not your thing, dub-con, i am trash, ish, not a fluffy fic, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahl/pseuds/Idahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Tyelpe lives with his beloved Tar-Mairon in Numenor.<br/>One day Tar-Mairon has a surprise for him, and it changes everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Read the tags. Not a fluffy story. Do not read if not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

  
His name was Telperinquar, but Tar-Mairon called him Tyelpe. He liked when Tar-Mairon called him that. Tar-Mairon was always so kind to him, and made sure that he had everything he needed, especially since he was so lonely.  
Tyelpe had no friends his age, well.. that would be difficult. He may look young, but compared to the Numenorians, he should look like a grown man now.

“ _You age more slowly than the humans do, my sweet one. You must have noticed that you are different from them by now? Your ears are long and pointy, you are far fairer than any of them, your eyes shine brighter as well, and in time you will see that you will stop ageing all together. Humans will grow old and die, but you will stay young and strong forever_ ”

“Will you grow old and die too!?” — He had asked full of fear, tightly clinging to the gold embroidered red robes of his beloved Tar-Mairon. Tar-Mairon had laughed and gently stroked Tyelpe’s raven black hair back from his frightened face.

“ _No, my sweet Tyelpe, I too shall remain young forever and we shall never be parted_ ”

Tyelpe had been so relieved to hear that. He was only 15 years old at that time, and he can barely remember it. But the sudden shock and fear that he might lose Tar-Mairon had been enough for it to linger on in his memories.  
Now he was 50 years of age, but he looked like a 15 year old by human standards. He walked down the long corridors of Tar-Mairon’s residence. He was often alone since Tar-Mairon was so busy helping the king run his kingdom and he wasn’t fond of Tyelpe being alone with strangers. Tyelpe was used to it now. He spend his time playing with his many toys, reading in their huge library, going on adventures in the gardens or playing pranks on the guards.  
Once Tar-Mairon had taken pity on Tyelpe, and had sent for a human boy to play with him. Tyelpe had loved having a friend for the first time. But the boy was always so sad and when Tyelpe got mad at him for not wanting to play, the boy would scream and cry and frighten Tyelpe. He wasn’t frightened because the boy cried, but because the boy told horrible lies about Tar-Mairon. Once Tyelpe had gotten so mad at the boy he had struck him with one of his toys and cracked his head open. The scream the boy had made still sent shivers down his spine to this day. The guards came and carried the boy away, and he never saw him again. Tar-Mairon never sent for another boy.  
So Tyelpe was alone for most of the day.  
Tar-Mairon sometimes came home for dinner, but he was always home for lunch. Tyelpe savoured the short moments he had with Tar-Mairon during the day. He was so clever and powerful, but always, always so kind. He was never angry at Tyelpe, not without a good reason, and he always spoke so softly and looked at him like he was a bright beautiful star. He made Tyelpe feel so special and important. Tyelpe loved that. Tyelpe loved him.  
Finally Tyelpe reached the dinning hall and to his delight he saw that Tar-Mairon was already there waiting for him. He smiled brightly at Tyelpe in the doorway and Tyelpe leaped towards him in an eager sprint.

“I’ve missed you!” — He said in pure joy. Tar-Mairon rose from his seat to greet him in his arms. Their embrace was warm and tight, as they always were, but this time… something felt odd. Perhaps it was how Tar-Mairon held him for just a moment longer than usual, or even a little tighter. When Tar-Mairon finally released him from his strong arms he looked at him with a strange light in his eyes. Tyelpe hadn’t seen that look before. It was as if Tar-Mairon was measuring him… examining him… and he could see the calculating glimmer in his eyes, that he so often had when he was thinking of something secret. That gaze was so intense it made Tyelpe blush and look away.  
Tar-Mairon laughed and said with such fondness:

“ _You have grown so much, my dear. How handsome you have become. I can see the features of a man in you at last_ ”

At last? That was an odd thing to say. But Tyelpe didn’t pay it much thought. He had the rest of the day to think about it, but for now he just wanted to enjoy this lunch with the person he cherished most in the world.  
As they ate he could feel the warm and intense gaze of Tar-Mairon upon him. He could see how his mind was working behind those golden eyes. What was he thinking about? Probably some royal business as always… but why did he look at him like that… Tyelpe felt uneasy and… and … he didn’t know this feeling, but it felt nice. It was warm and buzzing.  
His face must have been red during the whole lunch. Tyelpe must have sounded like a fool too. He kept talking about absolutely nothing, just to keep the silence away. But Tar-Mairon just smiled at him and listened with great interest, as if he had never heard anything more exciting.  
When they were done eating Tyelpe always hated to see him go.

“ _I have to go my sweet one_ ” — He said as he stroked his hand ever so gently across Tyelpe’s cheek. Tyelpe lowered his head in disappointed acceptance.

“I know you do… I just wished we had more time together… You know how much I love you, Tar-Mairon” — Tyelpe said with a small voice, then Tar-Mairon lifted his head with a finger under his chin.

“ _I know_ ” — Tar-Mairon said and smiled sweetly before lowering his head to briefly kiss him goodbye, as he always did. But this was not a brief kiss. His lips rested longer this time on Tyelpe’s mouth. Lingering. Tyelpe felt a soaring sensation in his stomach, and his fingertips as well as the tips of his ears tingled and felt hot.  
When their lips parted at last, he looked at Tar-Mairon with a slight confused frown. Tar-Mairon looked so satisfied as his examining gaze ran across his flushed face.

“ _I have a surprise for you tonight_ ” — he then said with a playfull tone to his voice.

“What is it?” — Tyelpe asked excited. He loved Tar-Mairon’s surprises more than anything.

“ _It is something for both of us to enjoy. We will spend more time together from now on in the most wonderful way possible. You will enjoy it so very much, my sweet one_ ”

Tar-Mairon turned around to leave, but Tyelpe was not yet satisfied. He had to know more! It sounded so absolutely splendid!

“What _is it_ , Tar-Mairon?”

Tar-Mairon turned his head to look at him. He gave a smile that made Tyelpe feel both excited and a little uneasy.

“ _I will talk to you about it over dinner, and afterwards… I will show you_ ”

Then he walked out of sight and returned to his king, leaving Tyelpe in the dinning hall. He was going to be home for dinner today! And he had a surprise for him afterwards! Tyelpe could hardly contain himself in his joy. This would be one of the good days. He could feel it.

 

* * *

 

 

The time ran so slowly, Tyelpe thought, as he longed for dinner. He ran around in the gardens, trying to forget time but his thoughts kept returning to what Tar-Mairon’s surprise might be. What on earth could it be?  
Usually his surprises was for Tyelpe alone. A new robe, a new book, a new toy or maybe even a trip to one of Numenor’s cities. He loved those surprises the most. Traveling with Tar-Mairon allowed him to spend more time together with him and he could finally see more of Numenor. But those travels only happened when Tar-Mairon himself had to leave, and he hated to leave Tyelpe by himself. Those travels were few and far in between, cause Tyelpe would have to meet strangers and Tar-Mairon did not like that.  
Their last travel was 8 years ago… so it was unlikely it would be that. He had only been on three trips so far.  
Tyelpe really had no idea what Tar-Mairon had in mind. He couldn’t wait to have it revealed.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner finally came around and Tyelpe ran to the dinning hall in his finest clothes. He wanted to look his best for Tar-Mairon, and by the looks of his face, Tar-Mairon was pleased indeed.  
Tar-Mairon didn’t talk much, and he said nothing of the surprise. Tyelpe was too shy to ask directly. He didn’t want to be rude and have Tar-Mairon think that he was only interested in that. He hardly ate anything cause his stomach was too upset from his excitement. He simply sat there and nuzzled his robes in his lap.

“ _Tyelpe?_ ”

Tar-Mairon’s sudden voice surprised him in his thoughts. He looked up quickly in response and flushed. He was embarrassed over his absentmindedness.

“ _You have hardly eaten, and your mind wanders far from me. Is it my surprise for you that keeps you so unfocused?_ ” — He said with a playful tone. He already knew the answer. Tyelpe was not difficult to read, and now he hardly knew how to answer. He stumbled over his words, and found his clumsiness an agony in front of Tar-Mairon’s all piercing gaze. How he wished he could run and hide and only come back when he was worthy of his attention and grace.

“I— well… It…” — He stammered awkwardly.

Tar-Mairon was amused at seeing him like this and smiled.

“ _I promised you I would tell you about it over dinner, and I intend to keep true to my word_ ”

Tyelpe’s heart fluttered and his stomach twisted. This was what he had been waiting for all day, but now Tar-Mairon’s face turned serious.

“ _My surprise for us is wonderful Tyelpe, I promise you that, but it is not what you might expect. I need you to trust me completely_ ”

There was no trace of a joke in his eyes as he waited for a response. Tyelpe felt his throat tighten and he swallowed hard. Of course he trusted Tar-Mairon, more than anyone else, but his sudden seriousness made him uneasy. Tar-Mairon still waited patiently for his response.

“I… I do trust you” — Tyelpe finally said with the unbreakable certainty of a child, and Tar-Mairon smiled.

“ _I am glad. Now, shall we go?_ ”

He stood up from his seat, reached out his hand and Tyelpe took it with no hesitation. The feel of Tar-Mairon’s hand in his sent funny sensations through his body as he led Tyelpe through the hallways of their home. His thumb stroked the back of his hand softly, almost as if to give him courage, and Tyelpe felt an uneasiness at that.  
He soon recognised where they were going.

“Is the surprise in my chambers?” — He asked curiously.

“ _No, my sweet one, it is in mine_ ” — Tar-Mairon answered. Tyelpe could not see his face, and he did not know what to make of his tone of voice.

They finally arrived outside of Tar-Mairon’s private chambers, he put his hand on the door, but before he pushed them open he turned to look at Tyelpe.

“ _Do you trust me?_ ” — He asked with a grave expression — “ _I can only share this with you if you trust me completely. If you do not, I will bid you goodnight now, and we will wait until you are ready. But if you do trust me, know that you agreed to this willingly_ ”

Tyelpe wanted to see the surprise badly. He was so very curious. And it must be so special since Tar-Mairon asked for his trust. He looked Tar-Mairon in the eyes with a determined face and proudly declared his absolute trust in him.  
Then Tar-Mairon gave him the proudest of smiles and took his hands in his. Tyelpe felt so special, so loved, so appreciated. Tar-Mairon looked at him like no other. He was the only person who understood Tyelpe, and he wished to be with him for all of eternity.  
As Tar-Mairon guided him into his dark, unlit private chambers his sweet smile turned into something else. An expression Tyelpe had never seen on him before. He looked hungry. That was the best way Tyelpe could describe it. Tar-Mairon looked at him with hunger and the doors closed behind him.

Tar-Mairon lit a few candles in the room and Tyelpe stood in the middle of it, eagerly searching for the surprise, but he found nothing. He turned to look at Tar-Mairon for answers but was startled when he found him right behind him. He cupped his face in his hands and stroked his cheeks and hair. His eyes shun with admiration.

“ _You are so beautiful, Tyelpe. My Tyelpe. I have waited for you for so long. Waited for you to be strong enough for me. I am so glad you have chosen this. Your trust brings me great pleasure, and I shall reward you for it, I promise you that_ ”

Tyelpe blushed at his sweet words.

“Tar-Mairon…” — He said in a low breath. His heart was beating so fast.

“ _You love me, don’t you, my sweet one?_ ”

Tar-Mairon started to unbutton his robes, but Tyelpe hardly noticed it. Tar-Mairon had helped him undress before when he was younger. He co-operated and soon the first layers of his clothes were on the floor, and Tar-Mairon moved on to the next layers.

“ _Don’t you, Tyelpe?_ ” — He asked again, looking up at him as he kneeled before him, shedding the second layer of his clothes.

“Why, yes!” — Tyelpe said puzzled — “I have told you before, but please, where is the surprise?”

He looked around the room. Maybe he had overseen it somehow? It was rather dark still. Tar-Mairon rose to his feet. Tyelpe now only wore his undergarments; a thin silver shirt and some loose breeches. Tar-Mairon took his hand again, guided him to the bed and made him sit on its edge. Tyelpe looked innocently clueless at him, still waiting for an explanation, as Tar-Mairon once more kneeled before him. He looked Tyelpe in the eyes and rested his hands upon his.

“ _The surprise is not an object, my beloved, but an experience. It is a gift from me to you and from you to me. We will share each other, and from this night forward, we will continue to do so_ ”

Tyelpe’s brows lifted into a confused frown.

“An experience?”

Tar-Mairon started to explain it to him in a smooth voice, as he removed Tyelpe’s silver shirt and then begun to loosen his breeches.

“ _Yes. I will show you something wonderful. You will love it, I can assure you of it, but maybe not the first time. Some do experience a little pain the first time, but there is even more pleasure, so do not worry._ ”

Tyelpe started to get nervous. He was now completely naked on the edge of the bed and as Tar-Mairon moved upwards Tyelpe managed to give voice to his uneasiness.

“Pain?”

Tyelpe took a firm hold on Tar-Mairon’s robes as he lowered him down to lay flat on the bed.  
“ _Shh, my brave Tyelpe. I will never hurt you. I will be gentle with you. You said you trusted me, didn’t you?_ ” — He whispered softly as he lowered him down with him on top.

Tyelpe fought against the upsetting sensations in his stomach. This was not what he had expected at all.

“I— I do trust you… but… what is going to happen? Will it hurt much?”

The weight of Tar-Mairon on top of him felt heavy and he couldn’t figure out if he liked it or not. A part of him wanted to create a distance between their bodies, and another part of him wanted their bodies closer still. Then he felt a strange rush of warmth between his legs, and he flushed brightly and gasped in surprise.  
Tar-Mairon kissed him then and startled him. This kiss was different from his other kisses. There was far more pressure against his lips and Tar-Mairon moved his head differently, and… was that a tongue?

“ _Open your mouth_ ” — Tar-Mairon commanded in a heavy breath. Tyelpe obeyed and opened his mouth a little hesitant. Then Tar-Mairon kissed him again and played with his tongue.  
What strange and funny sensations that ran through Tyelpe’s veins. Such heat! His stomach twisted with excitement and the tips of his ears tingled once more. It felt so good. He liked it. He started to engage in the kiss. His tongue moved to meet Tar-Mairon’s and his mouth opened and closed to his rhythm. Tar-Mairon gave out a sound of approval and praise, encouraging Tyelpe to let go and enjoy it.  
Tar-Mairon’s arms wrapped themselves around Tyelpe’s small body and pressed them closer to each other. Tyelpe gasped once more at the sensations in his body and between his legs, breaking their kiss. His face was flushed and he panted. His eyes met Tar-Mairon’s.

“ _Do you like this, sweet one?_ ” — he asked and kissed the corner of his jaw.

“… yes!” — Tyelpe said in a breath.

“ _Do you want me to continue?_ ” — He asked against Tyelpe’s throat, leaving lots of wet kisses against his pale skin. Every damp touch of his lips, every lick of his tongue left a mark of heat upon and beneath his skin that Tyelpe had never felt before. How he adored it. He arched his back and pressed into the sensations.

“Yes!” — He breathed eagerly — “Yes”

He could feel Tar-Mairon smile as he continued his trail of kisses from his throat to his chest. The sound he made when his nipple was engulfed by wet heat surprised him. Tar-Mairon flicked his tongue swiftly from side to side and send tingling feelings throughout his body that made it impossible for him to remain still. Tar-Mairon’s grip and weight on Tyelpe was strong and he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to.  
When Tar-Mairon raised his gaze to look at Tyelpe, he could hardly form a proper sentence.

“What… What… What is… these feelings?”

“ _This is what lovers do. They give each other pleasure_ ”

“… Lovers?”

Tyelpe moved to sit up and look at Tar-Mairon more properly and Tar-Mairon moved aside so that he could.

“Are we… lovers?”

“ _If you would like to be_ ”

Tar-Mairon removed some stray hair from Tyelpe’s flushed face and stroked a finger against his cheek.  
He looked at Tar-Mairon’s beautiful face. He had always been beautiful, but now, right now, he was the most magnificent creature Tyelpe had ever laid eyes upon. His lips seemed more wonderful now that Tyelpe had felt them, and his eyes now looked at him with a whole new meaning of love. Tyelpe reached his hand up and cupped Tar-Mairon’s cheek. He welcomed his touch and pressed a kiss into his palm before leaning his cheek into it, closing his eyes. Tyelpe stroked his cheek with his thumb, then moved it down to brush over his lips. Tar-Mairon’s lips parted under his thumb, and he opened his eyes again. They pierced through him and that intense stare sent shivers down his spine. Tyelpe leaned forward and shyly met his lips.

“ _Tyelpe… My sweet, Tyelpe_ ” — Tar-Mairon whispered between their kisses, and Tyelpe loved hearing his name said in such a possessive way.

“Yes” — was all he could reply with — “Yes”

Tar-Mairon stroked Tyelpe’s back as he started to mimic Tar-Mairon’s trail of wet kisses down his throat and chest. He unbuttoned Tar-Mairon’s robes and pushed them aside just enough to reveal a nipple. Then he did as Tar-Mairon had shown him. He flicked his tongue over it and Tar-Mairon gave sound to his pleasure. A deep long sigh escaped his lips and he pressed into Tyelpe’s mouth.

“ _Good, yes. You are a quick learner_ ”

Tyelpe’s heart fluttered at being praised, and it only made him more eager to please. But suddenly Tar-Mairon’s hand was on his already stiff cock and extraordinary sensations shot through his body, he moaned and gasped aloud. Such ecstasy and heat rolled from his length up through his stomach and out to the ends of his fingers and toes in great big waves.  
He looked Tar-Mairon in the eyes in surprise.

“ _Now, let me show you something even better_ ”

He stroked Tyelpe’s length slowly, running his fingers upwards, teasing the wet slit, then firmly but gently running his fingers down his length again. He repeated these movements in a steady rhythm. Tyelpe rested on his elbows and locked his gaze on Tar-Mairon’s hand on him. What amazing feelings. He gasped and moaned at his touch. Tar-Mairon moved in and kissed his collarbone.

“ _How sweetly you sing for me_ ” — he whispered in a heavy, hungry breath.

Tar-Mairon continued his steady tantalising play with Tyelpe’s length, and slowly he started to increase the pace. It felt so good. So good. He wanted it to continue forever.  
Then suddenly the feeling became to much. It was too overwhelming.

“Tar-Mairon… Pl—please stop..!” — He managed to say between his moans — “It’s t—too much!”

“ _Let go. Release yourself. Trust me_ ”

So Tyelpe did. Tar-Mairon continued and as the sensations grew and grew, he became ever louder until suddenly he came in Tar-Mairon’s hands. He let out a cry as he spilled his first seed and trembled into the soft embrace of his beloved. He panted heavily and a single tear ran from his dazed eyes.  
Tar-Mairon licked his hand clean and brushed away the tear.

“ _You did so well, Tyelpe. I am so proud of you_ ”

Tyelpe could not find the strength to speak, and so he just smiled and laughed wearily. Tar-Mairon kissed him. Not out of passion but out of adoration.  
He truly loved Tar-Mairon. He never wanted to be apart from him, and now they were lovers. This was the best day of his life. He had never been happier then right now, utterly spent and in the arms of the one he loved the most. There had been no pain. Only pleasure. So much pleasure.  
He felt Tar-Mairon move him around on the bed, positioning him, while they kissed. Then Tar-Mairon pulled away from their embrace and took one long look at Tyelpe as he laid there on his back. He looked so satisfied with what he saw.  
He removed his many layers of fine clothes until he too was naked and Tyelpe’s mouth fell open at the sight. Then Tar-Mairon turned around and found a small glass vial of oil. He coated some of his fingers with it. Tyelpe had no idea what he was doing, but he didn’t care. He was still too full of sensations to think straight. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bed.  
He heard the vial be put away, then he felt Tar-Mairon spreading his legs and placed himself between them. Then he felt a slick pressure against his entrance and he opened his eyes in confusion. He gasped in displeasure when Tar-Mairon pressed a finger into him.

“Stop that!” — he hissed and tried to move away, but Tar-Mairon held him in place.

“ _Shhh, my sweet one. Relax. Can you do that for me? Relax and it will all be better_ ”

Tyelpe tried to relax but he still felt uncomfortable. Tar-Mairon moved his finger slowly in and out and worked to stretch him open. Then he pressed another finger inside, and Tyelpe whimpered a little.  
Tar-Mairon kissed his thigh and hushed him into submission, telling him to trust him.

“ _I told you there would be a little pain, but if you relax all will be better and you will enjoy it_ ”

So Tyelpe laid still for Tar-Mairon and let him do as he pleased. Maybe if he waited a little it would be better? Maybe the pleasure would come? He did trust Tar-Mairon, and never has he hurt him, so why would he now? No, if Tar-Mairon said it would be better he believed him.  
A third finger was now pressed in and Tyelpe moaned in pain. He did not like this. This was not the same as before. He wanted him to stop.

“ _You are so brave and good, Tyelpe. Just a little more and it will be better_ ”

As Tar-Mairon continued the pain slowly began to fade, but he did not feel any pleasure at all. Then Tar-Mairon kissed his thigh and pulled his fingers out. Tyelpe drew a sigh of relief and slowly moved himself up into a seated position, when Tar-Mairon turned away. But when he turned back around he tugged at Tyelpe’s legs and pulled him back onto his back. Startled, Tyelpe looked up at Tar-Mairon as he pinned him down beneath him. He spread his legs again, lowering his hips and now Tyelpe felt that slick pressure at his entrance again.

“No! Please! I don’t like it!” — Tyelpe begged as he tried to get Tar-Mairon off him, but he was too strong. How he screamed when Tar-Mairon pressed into him.  
He felt as though he was going to be torn apart and all Tar-Mairon did was hush into his ear and kiss him gently. Tyelpe whimpered and trembled beneath the weight of his body. Tar-Mairon moved his hips and that sent new waves of sharp pain through Tyelpe. He yelled out and grabbed hard at the bedsheets. A tear fell and Tar-Mairon kissed it away.  
He moved his hips again and found a rhythm. He told tyelpe to relax and that he would then enjoy it more. But Tyelpe could not relax. There was no pleasure in this, only pain. He could not get away. All he could do was endure and wait for it to be over.  
Tar-Mairon moaned and thrust slowly into him.

“ _Oh, Tyelpe… I’ve missed this. I’ve missed the feel of you_ ” — He breathed against his neck.

Tyelpe didn’t understand. He didn’t want to understand. He wanted it to be over. Tar-Mairon was hurting him! He had never hurt him before! Tar-Mairon was hurting him and it hurt so much!  
His thrusts increased in speed and strength as he fucked him ever more passionately, as he forgot to be gentle. The movements became rough and animalistic and Tyelpe felt how he was spread ever more open and how the sharp pain between his legs burned on and on.  
Tar-Mairon grunted into his ear, then he lifted himself up onto one hand and the other wrapped around Tyelpe’s throat, choking him lightly.  
Tyelpe clawed at his arm and started to panic.  
Then something happened. He was suddenly somewhere else. He was someone else… no… He was still himself, but… older? No, younger… this was a memory. He was in a bed on his back too, and on top of him was a beautiful man with golden eyes. He reminded him of Tar-Mairon, but he was different… different and yet the same… The beautiful man was making love to him, but there was pleasure this time. It didn’t hurt at all. He enjoyed it. He wrapped his arms around the man and breathed in his smell. The man called him by his name.

“ _Celebrimbor…_ ”

That was his name once… He wanted to go back to that time. To that moment of pleasure, bliss and security. Back into that beautiful man’s arms. What was his name? He remembered it, didn’t he?

“… Annatar…” — Tyelpe wheezed out beneath the pressure of Tar-Mairon’s hand. Tar-Mairon snapped his eyes open and stared at Tyelpe, ceasing his wild thrusts.  
His eyes were big and wide in disbelief, an expression he had never seen on him before. Tar-Mairon was never surprised.

“ _… So you remember?_ ” — Tar-Mairon asked fascinated. His hand was still on his throat, and Tyelpe was so tired. Tired from the pleasure and pain and the lack of oxygen, his half open eyes simply looked wearily up at him.

“ _Oh, Celebrimbor_ ”

Tar-Mairon smiled the most wicked smile Tyelpe had ever seen, and then started to thrust into him again. He fucked him hard and rough and Tyelpe’s small body was pushed inches across the bed with each pounding. Finally Tar-Mairon came and he pressed his length into him hard as he spilled his seed in Tyelpe. Tyelpe sobbed helplessly.  
Tar-Mairon collapsed on top of him and breathed hard into Tyelpe’s neck. He released his grip on his throat and Tyelpe drew in a raspy breath and coughed. He started to cry silently.  
As he begun to tremble and sob Tar-Mairon moved away. When he pulled out a new rush of sharp, burning pain ran through him. He cried out in agony and tears sprung from his red eyes. Tar-Mairon lifted him up into a tender embrace. His arms were so protective, as if as long as he stayed within them, no harm would ever come to him. He rocked him softly and tried to calm him.

“ _Shhhh, Tyelpe, shhhh… It’s over now. You did so well. I’m so proud of you_ ” — Tar-Mairon whispered and stroked his hair.

“You… Yo-you hurt m-me..!” — Tyelpe sobbed into his shoulder.

“ _I lost myself in the moment, my dear. I had wanted you for so long, and now that I finally had you, I forgot myself. You were too precious. Too delicious_ ”

Tyelpe glanced down between his legs and saw the ugly mix of seed and blood flowing from him.

“I trusted you…”

“ _I know_ ”

“I trusted you…”

Tar-Mairon lifted his head and kissed him tenderly, as if he tried to erase the pain. Make him forget it all. But Tyelpe could not forget this. How he had been betrayed and how he had been torn apart… how he had made him bleed … But still… _still_ …

“ _Do you still love me?_ ” — Tar-Mairon whispered against his parted mouth, before he claimed it again and indulgently played with his tongue. He broke their kiss only to continue on his pained face. He kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his brow. He kissed the half dried tears away.

“ _Do you, my sweet Tyelpe?_ ”

“Yes… Yes… I still love you”

As Tyelpe said that, he started to cry heavily and clung to Annatar’s strong body. He desperately pressed himself against him, seeking comfort in the arms of the one who had hurt him so. Annatar? No… This was Tar-Mairon… The most wonderful person in the world, his lover, and the one he never wished to be parted from.

 

* * *

 

 

After that night everything changed.  
Tar-Mairon started to bring Tyelpe with him, keeping him close. His gaze on Tyelpe had changed as well. It was as if he waited for something to happen. Waited for Tyelpe to do something or say something… But Tyelpe didn’t now what it was.  
He followed him when asked to, sat beside him at council meetings, stood by and watched him perform his sacrifices to the dark lord, waited for him when ordered to, and complied when Tar-Mairon took him aside and fucked him.  
He never left his side now.  
He didn’t know if he liked it or not. He now finally had more time with his beloved Tar-Mairon, but he had begun to feel empty inside. Ever since he had had that memory… that long lost memory of Celebrimbor and Annatar… Ever since Tar-Mairon had hurt him… A feeling of dread had taken root in his soul.  
He liked when Tar-Mairon touched him. When he made him feel special and loved. When he gave him pleasure and kissed him. He didn’t like it when he forgot to be gentle, and when he hurt him. When he slammed Tyelpe against the walls or against table tops. When he spread his legs wide and pounded into him. It didn’t hurt as much anymore, and sometimes, when Tar-Mairon was gentle and loving, it didn’t hurt at all.  
When he was rough and wild, Tyelpe cried and begged him to stop, but he never did. Whenever Tar-Mairon hurt him, he longed for Annatar. That gentle beautiful man in his memories. His loving arms and kind touch. He had made Celebrimbor feel such happiness… He loved Annatar like he loved Tar-Mairon, but Annatar never hurt him in his memories. There was no pain, only pleasure.  
Tyelpe now spent his nights with Tar-Mairon. He never left his presence. Tar-Mairon was still waiting for something. Sometimes when they made love, Tyelpe could see he was searching for something in Tyelpe’s eyes, and sometimes, when he did not find what he was looking for, he became wild. He forgot to be gentle.  
One night, after Tar-Mairon had made Tyelpe cry out in both pleasure and pain, he asked him:

“What is it you are waiting for? What do you want me to do?”

His voice was but a raspy, tired plea. Tar-Mairon wiped away the seed and blood with tenderness. The soft cloth removed any ugly evidence of what he had done. He did not answer.

“If… If I do it… would it make you stop hurting me?”

Tar-Mairon looked at him briefly, as if what he said didn’t matter much. He turned around and washed the bloody cloth in the warm water. He twisted it in his hands and the water fell from it like a pink waterfall. Then he continued to wipe Tyelpe clean.

“ _Do you not enjoy being my lover, Tyelpe?_ ” — He asked unamused.

“I… I like it when you are kind and loving…” — he looked down between his legs — “Not… when you hurt me… Not when you make me…” — He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Tar-Mairon continued. He didn’t seem too bothered by Tyelpe’s discomfort.

“ _This is my love, my sweet one. It is not always pretty nor kind. It will hurt you at times, and you will hate me—_ “

“No! I won’t—“ — Tyelpe quickly retorted, but Tar-Mairon looked at him and he was silenced immediately.

“ _You will hate me and you will want me gone, Tyelpe, but no one will ever love you as I do. No one will ever know you as I do. My love is both vile and sweet. I will make you happy and I will make you cry. But you love me, my dearest, and you belong to me. I can do with you as I please. I could throw you to the flames as I do the humans, I could break you and torture you and tear you apart in ways unimaginable_ ”

Tyelpe went pale at his cold words and froze to the spot where he sat. Tar-Mairon turned around and rinsed the cloth in the dark water.

“ _But I won’t. I bring you gifts and fine clothes. I feed you and give you pleasure. I keep you safe and grace you with my love. Tell me now, my beloved, is that not kindness?_ ”

Tyelpe relaxed a little at his words… Tar-Mairon had always taken care of him… and he only did hurt him once in a while…

“You are kind to me… But _why_ do you hurt me?”

Tar-Mairon ceased his cleaning of Tyelpe and sat back as a tired sigh escaped his lips. He looked him lazily in the eyes.

“ _Because I love you_ ” — He answered like he was explaining the most obvious — “ _I lose myself in my love for you. I lose myself in you. You wound me greatly with your doubts, my love_ ”

Tyelpe blushed in shame. His lips curled into an expression of hurt and regret. He moved slowly, submissively, towards Tar-Mairon and rested his head on his chest, as he leaned his small body against his. Tar-Mairon was unmoved.

“I am sorry…” — he said in a vulnerable voice full of remorse. Tar-Mairon sighed heavily and put his arms around him.

“ _I accept your apology_ ” — he said softly and kissed the top of his head to Tyelpe’s great relief.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Tyelpe was married to Tar-Mairon. Now they were bonded forever. Now nothing would ever part them.  
The king brought them fine gifts and Tar-Mairon gave Tyelpe the most beautiful golden ring to wear on his finger. Tyelpe was so happy, and seeing Tar-Mairon smile his proud smile was the best sight in the world. He was now the husband of the most wonderful person in the world.  
Tar-Mairon did not work that day, but spent every moment with Tyelpe. They walked in the gardens together, they dined together and they simply enjoyed each others company.  
When night came Tar-Mairon took Tyelpe to their chambers. It was their wedding night after all. Tyelpe feared that he might hurt him again, but this time, there was no pain. Tar-Mairon was so gentle. He touched him, kissed him and made him moan and heave for breath in new wonderful ways. Then, when he reached for the glass vial of oil, Tyelpe clung to him in a wordless plea. Tar-Mairon hushed him into submission and Tyelpe accepted that this was just the proof of his love. He relaxed as much as he could as Tar-Mairon prepared him.  
Then he felt something. Tar-Mairon touched something wonderful inside of him and pleasure shot through his body. He moaned and looked at him in surprise. Tar-Mairon smiled at him and took his length into his mouth. He gasped at the overwhelming sensations that rolled through him like great waves of ecstasy. It felt so nice! He ran his hands through Tar-Mairon’s hair and caressed his face. The wet heat around his cock was truly amazing, and the pressure inside of him was beyond wonderful.

“Oh.. fuck..!” — Tyelpe moaned and Tar-Mairon glanced up at him with his hungry eyes. Then he pulled his fingers out of him, and moved up to kiss Tyelpe passionately. Tyelpe wrapped himself around his strong body, pressing him closer.

“ _Tonight, my love, I will see no tears_ ” — He whispered between their kisses. It was a promise. Tyelpe hissed as Tar-Mairon pressed into him, but to his surprise, he found no pain in the sensation. Tar-Mairon’s length filled him slowly and reached that exquisite spot inside of him. The sound he made was scandalous and Tar-Mairon kissed him deeply.  
His thrusts were steady and gentle, and oh what pretty sounds sprung from his mouth whenever it was free. Tar-Mairon rolled his hips so tantalisingly into him, and Tyelpe fell apart in his arms. He pressed his hands against Tar-Mairon’s buttocks, wanting him to go deeper, to reach that spot again, and Tar-Mairon obeyed.  
Tyelpe cried out in pleasure as time and time again great waves of extraordinary feelings rolled over him. Tar-Mairon started to speed up the pace and he too moaned deeply.  
He rested his head against Tyelpe’s shoulder and dampened his skin with hot bursts of breath.

“ _Oh, Celebrimbor…_ ” — He murmured against his neck.

But Tyelpe was too far away in his sensations to care. After a few more thrusts he came and so did Tar-Mairon. They laid in each others arms. Their sweaty bodies clinging together, not wanting to let go. Tar-Mairon placed a lazy but loving kiss on Tyelpe’s collarbone before he pulled out. He left his embrace to get a warm cloth and clean up their sticky mess.  
Tyelpe reached out for him.

“Annatar, come back” — He said lovingly.

Tar-Mairon turned around and stared at Tyelpe in great surprise. It took a moment before Tyelpe realised what he had said, then he blushed in embarrassment.

“No.. I meant “Tar-Mairon”!” — He awkwardly corrected himself. Now Tar-Mairon looked at him with that examining gaze again. He was searching for something, waiting for something. His stare made Tyelpe uneasy and he looked away. Tar-Mairon took a step back towards the bed.

“ _No, you meant Annatar. Tell me, who is “Annatar”?_ ” — He asked with an interested smile.

“He is someone I remember, but… I know not who he is…” — Tyelpe answered nervously.

“ _What do you remember of him?_ ”

Tar-Mairon was now back on the bed and his gaze never left Tyelpe.

“… Nothing much… Just that… He was very beautiful, and that…” — Tyelpe hesitated.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“… I think I loved him…”

Tyelpe’s eyes met Tar-Mairon’s fascinated stare.

“He had your eyes… and he reminds me of you… He made me happy”

“ _Do you remember anything else?_ ” — Tar-Mairon asked and drew Tyelpe into a possessive embrace. He rested his head on top of Tyelpe’s.

“… No” — He answered confused — “Do you know who he is?”

Tar-Mairon did not answer him. He simply held him close. Tyelpe enjoyed this kind of intimacy. He could hear Tar-Mairon’s heart beat in his chest and his calm breathing. He slowly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Before he drifted off completely, he felt Tar-Mairon lift his small hand and admire the ring upon his finger.

“ _My Tyelpe_ ” — He whispered into his hair and all faded to a blissful darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

All was chaos.  
Everyone was screaming and crying. The ground shook and the sky was dark.  
Tyelpe was alone.  
He was scared.  
Where was Tar-Mairon? He had to find him. All would be alright once he was with him. He would keep him safe.  
He ran through the hallways of their residence. All the guards were gone. The walls were painted red in the light from the fires outside. The city was burning. He could hear the panic in the streets and he called out for his lover.  
Tar-Mairon was not home. Tyelpe had to go and search outside. He ran out into the streets with bare feet. His heart was pounding in his chest feverishly. His throat was tight and he breathed hard for air.  
In the streets all was madness. People ran for safety and cried out that doom and death was upon them. The masters of the west would have no mercy on Numenor. Tyelpe did not understand what they meant, but he didn’t care. All he cared for was finding Tar-Mairon.  
And so he ran. Ran through the streets, avoiding the shattered glass and broken stone that laid in his path. He was careful to avoid the crazy and desperate mob that ran towards him and away. But he quickly got himself lost in the overwhelming turmoil around him. He was still but a young teenager in their eyes, and he did not yet reach the height of a grown man. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.  
A man cried out in rage and pointed to the sky, cursing the servant of the dark lord for ever coming to Numenor. Tyelpe looked to where he was pointing and saw the dark smoke rise from the hole in the roof of the temple.

“Tar-Mairon…” — He whispered longingly under his breath. He started to run towards the temple, but a woman grabbed his arm and tried to pull him with her.

“Sweet child! Come with me! You are not safe here!”

“No! I must go to him! I need him! I will be safe with him!” — He cried out desperately. He was stronger than the humans and he pushed her away with greater force than he intended. She hit the ground and looked up at him in shock, but he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyelpe finally reached the temple and he found Tar-Mairon at last.  
He tried to calm his breath as he leaned against the great entrance to the hall of worship.  
There he stood above the flames, throwing human bodies into the fire. He cut their throats before he let them fall, but he was so quick, some were not yet dead when they reached the heat below. Tar-Mairon chanted his prayers to the dark lord, covered in blood and adorned by a wicked grin.  
Tyelpe was scared. He had not seen him like that before… so… manic… But Tyelpe still longed for Tar-Mairon to hold him and keep him safe. To remove him from what ever doom was upon them. Yes, yes, he was safe now. Tar-Mairon was here. He was safe.  
As Tar-Mairon grabbed the next sacrifice and slit her throat he noticed Tyelpe by the entrance and stopped. The woman clawed at her throat as blood ran like a river down her hands, arms and chest. She went slowly limp in Tar-Mairon’s hold on her, staining him in her blood. His gaze rested a little longer on Tyelpe before he threw her into the flames.  
They heard a great sound like thunder outside, and in the distance Tyelpe saw something that looked like a growing wall coming towards them. Tar-Mairon then walked away from the alter towards Tyelpe.  
He held out his arms and invited him into his embrace. Tyelpe ran to him. He pressed himself against him as if their closeness alone would shield them from harm.

“ _Shhhh… I am here. You found me_ ”

Tar-Mairon held him tight and stroked his hair. He smelled of blood, smoke and burned flesh, but Tyelpe didn't care. He didn’t even care that the blood now stained him as well.

“What happens now?” — He asked with a small voice full of fear.

They lowered down to sit on the cold marble floor, still lingering in each others arms. The smoke and flames enveloped them in a gloomy light and the wall grew larger in the horizon. Tyelpe did not look at it. He pressed his face into Tar-Mairon’s chest.

“ _Now, my love, we die_ ” — Tar-Mairon calmly answered him. Tyelpe’s gaze snapped upwards and stared at him in disbelief.

“But.. But you said we would never die! That we would be together forever!” — Tyelpe cried out in great despair. His eyes began to water. Would he now lose his precious Tar-Mairon? No! No! That could not be!

“You said.. No, please! I don’t want to die!” — Tyelpe begged as he pulled at Tar-Mairon’s robes, hoping that he would wake up and be in their bed. This was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream! He would wake up and Tar-Mairon would hold him and they would be safe. They would be happy. They would be happy as Celebrimbor and Annatar had been!  
Tar-Mairon smiled softly and wiped away the tears that fell.

“ _But you died once, Tyelpe_ ” — Tar-Mairon said gently — “ _Don’t you remember?_ ”

Tyelpe frowned and looked at him confused. He died once? What did he mean?  
Something in the back of Tyelpe’s mind opened up and… _and_ …  
He went pale as horror struck him.

“ _Not even death kept you from me, Celebrimbor… and it never will_ ”

Tar-Mairon leaned down and kissed him. Tyelpe’s eyes were wide open in shock and he was rendered speechless. He did not even respond to Tar-Mairon’s kiss, nor when he laid him down upon the floor and started to unbutton his robes. Tyelpe made no movement at all. No resistance. No compliance. Just indifference and a blank stare up to the hole in the roof where the black smoke escaped.  
Tar-Mairon pulled down his breeches and kissed his thighs.

“ _We won’t meet again for a while, but we are bound for each other. You belong to me and I will find you_ ”

Tyelpe made no other response but a slight tremble over his lips.

“ _Let me feel you one last time_ ” — Tar-Mairon said in a heavy breath.

He moaned as he pressed into Tyelpe dry. Tyelpe made no sound. He was as dead beneath his touch. Tar-Mairon fucked him gently on the cold, hard, marble floor. He kissed his trembling mouth and pale face. He breathed into his ears and dampened his skin. All the while Tyelpe stared up into the high ceiling above them.  
The ground began to rumble as the wall of water came nearer. Tar-Mairon now thrust into him harder and more roughly. Tyelpe moved small inches across the floor with each pounding of hips. Then, in a small whisper, Tyelpe spoke.

“You killed me”

Tar-Mairon spurted his seed into him and grunted in pleasure. He panted against Tyelpe’s shoulder as he relaxed down on top of him. He brushed his fingers over Tyelpe’s cheek in a loving almost worshipping caress.

“You _slaughtered_ me”

Tyelpe’s voice was so small, it disappeared in the vastness of the space inside the temple.  
He was so small as he laid there beneath Tar-Mairon’s love.  
Tyelpe could feel how he spilled seed and undoubtedly also blood, when Tar-Mairon pulled out of him. He rolled over to lay beside Tyelpe and hold him in a protective embrace. He kissed his brow and held him close to his chest.

“I trusted you“ — Tyelpe whispered.

“ _I know_ ” — Tar-Mairon answered gently and snuggled him closer, breathing a sigh of contentment. As Tyelpe began to sob he hushed softly.

“ _Don’t cry, sweet one. We won’t be parted for long. I will find you again. I always do_ ”

He lifted Tyelpe’s small hand and admired the ring on his finger.

“ _My sweet, perfect Tyel—_ “

 

* * *

 

_[I have illustrated the last scene, where they look at the wave coming towards them.](http://idahlart.tumblr.com/post/146474455492/finally-drew-the-final-scene-from-my-fic-aaaah) _


End file.
